that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Stolen Car
Stolen Car is the 14th episode of Season 1 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis Red takes away the keys to Eric's Vista Cruiser after he notices a scratch on it, so the guys drive around in Kelso's cousin's car, which turns out to be stolen and the guys are detained. Jackie wants to have sex with Kelso and is anxiously waiting for him. Bob isn't too pleased Midge is taking a female empowerment class. Recap In the first scene, Eric parks the Car and discovers that he scratched it. Red then comes out, and almost immediately discovers the scratch. The guys bail on Eric and leave him alone with his dad. After talking for a while, Eric says that he scratched it because Kelso gave him a "purple-nurple". After an awkward explanation of what that was, Red took the keys from Eric, telling him: "Your driving privileges are suspended until you learn some responsibility." At the Pinciotti household, Midge is telling Bob that she wants to go to community college. Red is still trying to get the scratch out of the car, even though its all but invisible. After agreeing to go over to Jackie Burkharts house, Donna and her start talking about if she and Kelso will have sex. Jackie says that if they do, she had this elaborate plan of what will happen. This article will not go into a summary of it, but it is very unrealistic. After Donna comments that if she has it planned out then why is she waiting, Jackie says she's waiting for the right time. Driving in the car, Eric is annoyed at the lack of freedoms - and legroom - in the back seat. And "Fatso Burger" screwed up his order, but Michael won't take him back. One the way back home, they get pulled over, and they get brought to the police station, where they are locked up for driving a stolen car, which they didn't really steal; Kelso bought the car from a friend. While talking about how in trouble they will get, you see one of the first instances of the Running gag where you never learn where Fez is from. He is interrupted by the police officer walking in. He tells them they get one phone call. They decide to call Jackie, but Kelso and Her get distracted by the conversation they have, where they agree that they are going to "do it". All the others are furious with Michael. The others (who all agree Eric is their "ringleader") ask Eric to go talk to the cops and get them off. Back at the Forman Household, Red and Kitty discuss that Red is being to hard on Eric, and that even though the world is a tough place, that Red could be less harsh. At the Pinciotti's, Donna and her father are discussing Midge's desire to "expand herself". Donna gets angry at him for being a stereotypical man and leaves. Back at the station, Eric sets out to get them out of jail, they found out that the car wasn't really stolen, and they lets them all go. Eric says it was all him and he is now back in charge. Kelso goes to Jackie's house, and then it is implied that they have sex. Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman :Tanya Roberts as Midge Pinciotti :Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti Trivia *Midge tells Bob that Aphrodite is the goddess of war. Athena is the goddess of War, while Aphrodite is actually the goddess of love. *Right after Jackie and Kelso begin to make love, the camera pans over to the poster on her wall showing a boy and girl surrounded with cartoon hearts reading: "Love is Forever and Ever..." Music :school boy crush | AVERAGE WHITE BAND :undun | THE GUESS WHO :highway star | DEEP PURPLE Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Eric Category:Jackie